Illusions of Twilight, Promises of the Future
by Aquen
Summary: Tell me, are you discontent? Do you no longer want my world of illusions, the world I pulled you into and trapped you in? Tell me, when we are in our own world, then promise me…


_Hmm... I kind of wanted this to be a bit more than it is but I kind of got... stuck... this is about all I can do with the story, sorry if it doesn't make much sense (I could have had the charachters emotions portrayed better) and if it is just sort of... there... I did my best..._

_I have this story separate from Intertwined because it's longer and... I wanted it to be separate... Again I'm writing for this couple, though it makes sense because those two are the only reason I like Reborn xD (Well... except for maybe Squalo and Hibari... their pretty cool...)_

**_Spoilers__: Um... whatever chapter you find out about Chrome's past (And how she's connected to Mukuro)... not sure what chapter that is though..._**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_**

* * *

It was damp, littered with trash and layered in dirt. There were only a few couches, rips spilling out the stuffing. The wind rushed through the broken glass sweeping through the empty rooms, creating a very chilling draft. The only sound was of a few birds chirping from their nests inside the dilapidated building and the drip of water leaking through the roof. It fit the building, in a strange way.

Nights were always the coldest, long dark shadows twisting across the floor the moon shining through the gaping holes of the roof and reflecting off the shattered glass fragments. Wrapped in a moth eaten blanket and curled up on a worn couch Chrome found a bit of solace, her back pressed against the back cushions; face half covered by the shabby blanket, and the trident top always near.

She loved the nights, for as it wore on she was sure to slip into sleep, sure to meet _him_ again. In their world.

The moon arched up through the sky, a bright round face Chrome watched as it came into view from inside the building. Weariness weigh heavily on her, her eyes slipping nearly closed.

But still she did not sleep. She was doing something she had never done before.

She was hesitating.

Chrome clenched the trident closer to chest, biting the inside of her lip gently, forcing her eyelids open a bit wider.

Why? She wondered why she was hesitating. The feeling had welled up suddenly, at the stray comment, the innocent conversation. It was a strange feeling; it felt so foreign so heavy. Never once had Chrome hesitated, why now? Why was she balking out now?

Chrome sighed gently, allowing her eyes to close for a second, a mere moment.

"_Chrome."_

Chrome snapped her eyes open, the voice had sounded so real making her for a few heart pounding moments think he was really there, but the name echoing in her mind reminded her that no, it was merely the illusion of his voice.

"_My dear Chrome."_

"Mukuro…" Chrome slipped her eyes shut, his name still on her lips. "-sama…"

"Why did you hesitate?"

Chrome sat up, the grass swirling around her, a cool breeze sweeping over the landscape warming her. She noticed little the change of scenery, her bleak surroundings changing to those of a lush valley with a shinning pool of water; she only had eyes for one person.

"Mukuro-sama!" She gasped, her one eye widening in awe. Mukuro stood a few feet from her his loose white shirt flapping in the breeze. He smirked at her, his eyes softening.

"My sweet Chrome…Why did you hesitate?"

Her gaze locked with Mukuro's, staring into his deep blue eye. He watched her intently, wanting the answer. Chrome blinked and looked away quickly, turning her gaze to the tree growing near her.

"U…um… n-nothing…"

"Chrome." The grass swished as Mukuro approached, a light blush of shame brightened Chrome's cheeks, yet she refused to look at Mukuro, her gaze shifting from the tree to the water.

"My Chrome."

It was so blue, like his eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

His voice held a force he had never had before. Chrome lowered her head, a frown pulling at her lips.

"I…Nothing really happened though…"

"Kufufu, I'm sorry Chrome," Mukuro knelt down in front of Chrome, and though Chrome still did not dare to look at him for fear he would see her confusion and the new feelings she herself still did not understand, she still knew he was watching her intently, trying to figure out what she was keeping from him.

He would know all she was hiding, it was his nature.

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, but you must understand… my dear Chrome…" He reached forward gently pressing the tips of his fingers on her right cheek bone. "I must know what is going on, if I do not I may make a miscalculation, and that would ruin my plans. It is a very delicate task, Chrome; can you help me form the perfect plan?"

Chrome was silent for a moment. Of course she wanted to help him, but how could she explain to him something she herself did not understand.

"I…I went shopping with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan today." She murmured.

Mukuro withdrew sitting back in a cross-legged position. "Yes?" He prodded. Chrome peeked a look up at him; he was watching her, waiting. She quickly looked back down, tucking her legs under her and resting her hands in her lap.

"It was…fun," She continued smoothing out her white dress, trying to ignore the inquisitive look of Mukuro's. "There were many cute cloths; they bought me a very yummy food to, taiyaki."

"I see you had fun."

"Yes!" Chrome gripped her hands and smiled. "Yes… I did… but…"

"What?"

"They… they said I shouldn't be living at Kokuyo Land... that… i-it was dangerous and wasn't good for me and after that I…"

Chrome's frown returned. She wasn't sure what to say, afraid Mukuro would think her foolish. And she to thought these feelings were foolish, just because the two girls said that. She wasn't sure what she felt but she was uncomfortable, a strange feeling welling up.

There were a few moments of silence, in which Mukuro continued to watch Chrome saying nothing; Chrome scrunched up under his gaze, and the breeze rustling through the leaves was the only sound.

"Are you," Mukuro's voice broke the silence. "Discontent?"

"Discontent?" Chrome snapped her gaze up to his mismatched eyes, holding her breath as she waited for Mukuro's reply, hoping, wishing, it would unravel the emotions she did not understand.

"It seems to me that you were made discontent by the two girl's words." Mukuro leaned back, pressing his palms into the ground, looking back into Chrome's expectant, though confused, eyes. "Did you realize how much less you have than so many others? Are you lonely and dissatisfied at Kokuyo Land?"

"No!" Chrome shook her head emphatically. "Of course not! I'm very content Mukruo-sama, you want me to live there, I am content with just that!" Mukuro smiled at her. "And we have enough money to eat, and I'm not lonely, Chikusa and Ken are there!"

"So you are not discontent?"

"No!"

"Then what are you feeling? Why did you hesitate to come?"

Chrome held her mouth open, willing a response to come, however none did.

"Kufufu, my dear sweet Chrome." Mukuro leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, looking up at Chrome smiling. "You have told me you are not discontent, I understand, however you do have very little, and since I dragged you into this world I will have to provide for you, do not worry about asking me if you have anything you want."

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome breathed; surely Mukuro was the kindness person she had ever met.

"As for the hesitating, you were probably just confused." He smirked. "Do not worry too much Chrome, I am here to help you."

"Y-yes… Mukuro-sama."

"Good!" Mukuro stood up, holding out a hand toward Chrome. "I am glad to see you trust me."

Chrome slipped her hand into Mukuro's, he gently helped her up. They stood, smiling. The scenery slowly faded away, the colors washing away to blackness.

Mukuro too washed away, fading into darkness, his bright eyes once again fading away from her view.

_"Do not forget I am here for you." _

Everything was gone once more, darkness, an echoing voice ringing through Chrome's mind, a reminder from Mukuro.

Chrome slowly opened her eyes, the scratchy blanket slipping off of her and onto the floor. The sun shone through the windows blinding her temporarily with its light.

Chrome sat up unclenching the trident from her chest. It shimmered in the suns rays, light reflecting off of it. She smiled, the memory of the previous night still fresh in her mind, his last words still echoing within her.

She gave the trident a squeeze, the feeling was gone, whatever it had been. Mukuro was watching out for her, if she ever needed anything he would be there. Why worry? Why be confused? He was there.

That was all she needed.

* * *

It disappeared once more, the bright world full of her innocence, replaced by an oppressive darkness, the feeling of being drowned and yet never dying spilling back into his conscious. He would spend all time with her in that world if only to escape the prison that held him so tightly.

The air was stale, disgusting, something that only made him want that fake world even more. The feeling of being chained and tied up and surrounded in water only made him want the breeze and the soft grass of that place. And the pressing silence made him want to hear her voice, just once more, just a little longer.

He hated it, he hated being in that prison. But now his hatred for it just seemed doubled, today his time with Chrome had only made things worse. He felt weak, he hated feeling weak.

He couldn't be there for them, to look after and care for them, he could not provide for them if he was stuck in the prison. He hated it, he hated feeling so useless, he had to be able to do something but the more he thought the more he realized just how useless he really was.

The thought grew, the annoying feeling of uselessness gnawing at him, of course it made sense that Chrome would be dissatisfied, what other girl would put up with what she went through daily? She had said she was satisfied but…

Mukuro sighed; his breath pushed out into the tube, then took in a large breath of the stale air.

Really, those three would be his downfall.

* * *

Chrome shifted uneasily in the foyer, looking around at the walls, the ceiling, the pictures hanging on the wall, it felt so warm so inviting so…

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko smiled at her, waving her in further. "Come in, I'll take you to my room and you can put your stuff down there."

"Ah… yes…" Chrome started forward, following Kyoko.

"Is that all you have?" Haru exclaimed, raising her eye brows at the trident top.

"Yes."

"Hahi!" Haru gasped. "That's it? How can you survive with so little?"

"W-well…"

"It's all right Chrome-chan." Kyoko gave Chrome a warm smile. "We're just used to having more."

"A lot more!"

Chrome blushed, looking down at the trident. She didn't need any more, she had enough.

"Here we are." Kyoko opened the door to her room. "Put your things anywhere you like, and don't feel bad about being here, you can stay as long as you want."

Chrome nodded once, glancing around the room, it looked comfortable, much better than what Chrome's 'room' was.

Again she felt the strange hesitancy of meeting with Mukuro again, she was at Kyoko's, sleeping over, leaving Ken and Chikusa behind, leaving the place Mukuro had chosen for them. But it wasn't like she could decline Kyoko's offer of a sleep over.

Surely Mukuro would understand.

* * *

She was back, the gentle warm breeze blowing through her short hair, pressings soft airy kisses against her bare arms and against her face. Chrome looked down into the pool of water, looking at her reflection, watching Mukuro's reflection out of the corner of her eye.

He seemed different somehow, not in appearance, he looked the same as always, an easy expression, short hair identical to hers, dressed as he always was in their world. No, it wasn't his appearance, it was his eyes.

They seemed strained, a strange weariness held with in them.

"Mukuro-sama, are you all right?" Chrome turned her head away from their reflections and up to Mukuro, watching him with worry.

Mukuro was silent for a moment before giving her a smirk and nodding once.

"Of course Chrome, the question is more are you all right?"

Chrome blushed and turned away giving a small nod. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mukuro prodded. "You are content?"

"Of course."

"There is nothing you need?" Chrome shook her head, Mukuro gave a chuckle. "Good then, I can not have my cute Chrome be discontent."

Chrome's blush deepened; she watched a smile spread across the face of her reflection.

"How about Ken and Chikusa?" Mukuro questioned, his face tightening a bit in worry. Chrome glanced over at her, wondering if he was really worried about the two or if she had just imagined his reflection looking worried.

But he had turned away from her.

"They are fine, though they miss you."

There was a pause, Chrome held in her breath, waiting for whatever came next.

"When you wake up, tell them not to worry." Mukuro turned back to her, his regular smirk back in place. "I will topple the Vongola yet, just wait and see."

Chrome let out her breath, turning her eyes away from Mukuro's. "I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I-I'll have to wait until I return."

"Return?"

"I'm at Kyoko-chan's house…"

"Why?"

Chrome paused, glancing over to Mukuro, his smirk was gone, his tone cold.

"She invited me for a sleep over, she said to… to get out of Kokuyo Land t-to sleep somewh-"

"Are you discontent?"

Chrome blinked at him, he narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to read her. "I told you I'm n-"

"Tell me the truth."

Chrome was silent.

"I see." Mukuro chuckled. "If that's it then…"

The symbol six in his red eye spun replaced by the number one.

"I will create whatever illusion that will make you happy!"

Chrome took in a quick breath taking a step back from the water.

"M-Mukuro-s…sama?"

Mukuro smirked at her and she froze, not out of fear, no he was not scaring her, but out of a strange curiosity. He had never acted this way before, he still seemed the same and yet there was an undertone emotion, one that seemed to rage through Mukuro while he kept up his controlled exterior.

"Here!" He spread out his arm; mountain ranges broke through the ground rising up far above them. "How is this? Do you want it more beautiful?"

Low hanging clouds blocked the view of mountain peaks, waterfalls suddenly crashed down the mountain sides spilling into the pool of water quickly making where Mukuro and Chrome stood into a peninsula.

"What do you think?"

Chrome was silent, taking in the sudden change of scenery.

"It's not beautiful enough." Mukuro mused. "Of course, it is best to see the world from above; a king must be above his domain."

Where they stood suddenly rose, above the clouds until they were looking down on the mountains, seeing the world from above.

"It is not mystical enough." Mukuro threw out his arm in a wide circle.

Chrome watched in awe as Mukuro bent reality, changed the world before her eyes, laughing all the while as he did the impossible so easily. He was the god of their world, in control of everything.

"There."

Chrome took in Mukuro's handiwork in shock. The sky was trapped between evening and morning, red, orange, pink and purple streaks ripping across it, stars twinkling in the sky, the sun setting and a bright white moon hanging just above the horizon opposite of the sun. Below white mountain peaks filled the land, crashing waterfalls creating many rivers creating streams that flowed out toward a shimmering ocean. There were green vegetation dotting the mountains, trees, shrubs, and all sorts of plants. There were towers and castles of gold built over the rivers, their columns twisting upward, arches and domes beautifully designed.

And so much more, oh so much more! Chrome had a hard time taking in Mukuro's beautiful world, it looked like it had come out of a dream or a land of fantasy, and it very well might of.

"If there is anything you want changed, do not hesitate to ask. I will change anything, anything for you, my dear Chrome."

"I… its beautiful!" Chrome breathed, finally finding her voice again. Mukuro smirked, immensely satisfied by her answer.

"But…"

"But what?" Mukuro took a step forward on their grassy plateau far above the world Mukuro had just created. "What do you wish changed?"

Chrome reached forward, head down, and grabbed Mukuro's arm, pulling him back a step.

"I-it's beautiful… but…. But it's just an illusion."

Mukuro was silent. From far below Chrome could just make out the distant sound of the many waterfalls.

"Of course it is." Mukuro finally said. "Does that make you discontent?"

Chrome shook her head. "But… when I wake up… it will no longer be there."

"When you return here it will remain."

"But I don't want it!" Chrome cried, clenching Mukuro's arm tighter.

"So you are discontent?"

"No! I'm happy with all you have given me but… I don't want illusions…" Chrome took a breath, choking on the tears that she hadn't realized had fallen. "I want you, really there, I don't care if I have this realm in my dreams I want to feel you really there next to me! Please… please… I'm content now but… if you were there…"

Silence, but there was no sound of waterfalls, instead it was replaced by the familiar sound of a gentle breeze.

"My dear Chrome." Mukuro chuckled; he gently pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "You are confusing."  
"I'm sorry." Chrome whispered.

"Let's make a promise." Chrome nodded against his chest. "I will work to getting out of Vendicare if you promise to wait to see me, until you can be completely content. Promise?"

"Promise."

Mukuro sighed, his breath blowing against Chrome's head. "I'm sorry Chrome but I must leave now."

"Now?"

"I used a bit to much of my abilitiesI'm a bit tired now."  
"All right…" Chrome closed her eyes, Mukuro's arms tightened around her.

_"Remember our promise."_

"I will."

* * *

"What!" Haru cried in shock.

"You're leaving already?" Kyoko questioned. Chrome nodded.

"I want to return to Ken and Chikusa."

"You want to go back to that place?" Haru exclaimed. "Back to that place?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Kyoko looked worried, clasping her hands together and watching Chrome closely. "It would be better if you stayed here…"

"That's where Ken and Chikusa are."

"But it's dangerous!" Haru waved her hands in the air. "Living with two guys in an abandoned amusement park that's nearly collapsing, eating junk food all the time, not getting enough nutria-"

"We're worried about you!" Kyoko cut Haru off. "That's why we invited you to live with one of us, you can still see Ken and Chikusa, and we can have them stay with one of the boys if you want that…" Kyoko paused then said in a soft voice. "We're worried about you Chrome-chan!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you."

The two girls looked up at Chrome expectantly.

"But… you don't need to worry; Mukuro-sama is looking after me."

They exchanged looks.

"Chrome-chan…" Haru murmured, her thoughts skipping back the dark man from the future she had only caught passing glimpses of.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko pressed, feeling as uneasy as Haru as leaving Chrome to such a man.

"Yes." Chrome smiled at the girls, confident as could be. "He'll look after me. He always does."

The girls didn't press further, though they continually checked up on Chrome to make sure she was all right.

Chrome didn't mind, she understood that the girls didn't trust Mukuro, and she couldn't say she blamed them. But she trusted Mukuro, they had a deal, a deal she was sure would come to pass.

A promise made in their world, just between her and Mukuro.

* * *

_Well, that's it (obviously) I hope someone enjoys it, I still feel likes its incomplete and my original idea didn't really go into written form very well... _


End file.
